Died Of A Broken Heart
by PanBraSaiyin
Summary: tp or P ?Pan leaves her house at 14, when she finds out she is pregnant. She doesn't want to live.She disappers NEW PLOT COMING! Sonya's----R&R!
1. Pans POV Why did I do that?

A/N hope you like this story!  
  
Died Of a Broken Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned this. Except for my story and my characters Sonya, Celia, Melly, Clara, and Trojan. Oh and I don't own the song My immortal By Evanescence.  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Here I lay, on my bed, hurting in pain. Pain that I can hardly take any more...and it is eating up my heart.  
  
I have had bad things happen to me ever since Grandpa Goku died. Well, actually he left on the back of Lee Shen-Long. Before her left, he promised me he would come back. He never came back.  
  
We have all settled down into a peaceful time... no more training...no more fighting...no more bad guys...well, there is still one in my case... His name is Trunks... The one who ruined my entire future... the one who ruined my chance of a love life... and the one who dumped me for the damned slut Marron. She being a blonde headed bitch and all had to take away the only person I ever loved. All she really wanted was sex, and money.  
  
She has two kids now, and they resemble the spoiled self that she is. The all "cute and innocent" look that everybody loves. And to think that she is only 20. Well, I can't really say anything either, because I am the same way. She wasn't the one who got yelled at when she first got pregnant. I did on the other hand, and let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight. It only seemed like yesterday when I was shunned away and clipped out of the family picture.  
  
Flashback  
  
Pan came into the house from the back door. She put her book bag on the counter and grabbed her results." I'm going to need this when I tell my parents" She thought, and knocked on their door.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" Pan said in a worried tone." I have something to tell you, can I come in?"  
  
"Yes dear, what is it?" Pan looked at her parents with a saddened look. How are you supposed to tell your parents you are pregnant at such an early age? She hoped she didn't have to tell who the father of the baby was. Her knees buckled, then she started to cry. Gohan lifted his daughter up and placed her on the bed.  
  
"Honey, why are you crying?" He asked, after all, it wasn't every day that his only daughter was crying the way she was.  
  
"Daddy, please don't hate me...please?" She said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to!" Tears now flowing freely now.  
  
"Please Pan, tell us what is wrong." Gohan said, trying to give his daughter the comfort.  
  
Pan stifled back her tears." Please don't hate me daddy," She said.  
  
"Why would we hate you, Hun?" Videl said, putting hand on Pan's shoulder.  
  
"Because I am pregnant" She said, and fell into her mother's shocked arms. Videl looked at Gohan and whispered" Say something without getting angry."  
  
Pan continued. She continued to cry." I don't know why I did what I did... but I do know I did it under a full moon. Do you have something that you kept from me all this time?" she said, glaring at her father..  
  
Gohan ignored her. His Ki rose, and an aura flashed as he went super saiyin-jin. "WHY?!" He screamed." WHO IS THE FATHER?" He demanded.  
  
Pan shook tremendously and cried. "ANSWER ME!" Gohan said, picking up his daughter by the throat. She choked and coughed up blood. Gohan looked at his daughter and dropped her. She fell, and never got up.  
  
Gohan stared at what he did to Pan." Why did she do that to me? What have I done to deserve this type of fatherhood?" he cried in his head. He picked up Pan and headed for the hospital.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Why am I talking about her that way? Because she made him love her...right after he got me pregnant... Yes... I was 14 when I got pregnant...I am pretty messed up, huh? Well, he should be guilty... All he ever did at that time was fuck virgin women. I guess He picked the wrong person, huh?  
  
Now I am 17, and in a dark apartment with another saiyin. Her name is Celia, and we are just like sisters. We stick together, and that's that. Yea...I have never had a real sister, being the only child, I was spoiled, but I was kept alone from the world. I feel no pain on that, because my ''dad'' was just trying to protect me in every way that was possible.  
  
I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my, childish fears  
  
Here I am, lying here, watching my beautiful child. Her name is Sonya...for my beloved best friend who had died just a few weeks ago; thanks to a stupid car crash...She was hit in the neck...where almost everybody is killed instantly, unless you're saiyin like Celia and me of course!  
  
When I found out I was pregnant, I was devastated. I was already heartbroken from my grandfather leaving me. Now I needed more stress on me, didn't I? No, I didn't need anymore. Being pregnant meant leaving school for the rest of my life. No life meant no future. I could've had a life, a future, but I chose the wrong path, and at the wrong time. I went the hard way. This is the path I chose, the path I will live to move up with.  
  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave,  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
Sonya resembles her father very much. In fact, she looks almost exactly like him, except for her eyes. She has my eyes, and the innocence of what I had left. Her lavender hair reaches to her shoulders. She of course, is short, and very stubborn, just like me. But anyways, she must never know who her father is. I look at her and pick he up. I set her on my shoulder and say "Auntie Celia and I are going outside for a few minutes, can you be good and clean your room up? If you do, I will buy you ice cream."  
  
Celia and I go outside and sit down on the step. "You should tell her now, before she gets any older, Pan." Celia tells me." You know what can happen if you wait too long.  
  
"Yes, and I also know that if I was to tell her that Trunks Briefs, the wealthiest man on earth, is her father, what would she do? She would probably go for him, and all my efforts will be for nothing, not only that, but I will lose my only daughter and child." Pan said, wiping her tears.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Sonya was listening. 


	2. Pangone?

A/NI haven't updated this story yet, so I am going to right now. Sorry it took so long to update!

Chapter 2- what is life like?

Sonya- 3 yrs. Then 7 in future

Gokan- not here yet, future- 5

P.S the flashback is here for a reason. Can you figure out why?

Flashback

Pan lay amidst the grimy road. Her baby permanently cradled into her side. Days had gone by, soon weeks. Pan had not yet found a home for her and her newborn child to live in. The weak, barely sturdy cardboard box, and a torn blanket was all she had. She had sold everything else to get just enough food to last not even a day.

Rain pounded against the box. Pan moaned miserably. "Why couldn't I have just waited until I found a home before I left?" she thought, holding her daughter tightly against her chest.

She cuddled up as best she could, getting as much warmth as possible. "I just hope I can find one soon, before my daughter gets sicker then she already is," She coughed. "I'm not feeling too well either…" Pan's eyes fell heavily against the makeshift pillow made of a stack of wet papers. She fell into a dark, horrible sleep.

End flashback

"Mommy, is Trunks, the richest man in the world, my daddy?" she asked.

Pan picked up her daughter as she held back her tears. "Yes Sonya, but let's wait until you are a little older. You will understand better." Sonya nodded.

Unfortunately, she would never be able to come to understand. The raven haired with lavender streaked girl would soon find out.

4 years later

7-year-old Sonya knelt by her mother's bedside crying. "Mommy, please don't go, your all I have!" she said, pounding her fists, causing a dent in the hospital table.

Pan coughed. "Please Sonya, if I die-" she was cut off by her daughter's abrupt screaming.

"YOU WON'T DIE! I PROMISE YOU!"

Pan continued to cough, her Ki rising and falling with each passing breath.

"Please, listen to me Sonya. If I die, will you please try to find your Uncle or someone who will take you in? Celia left us after getting sick, thanks to me, and she needed more help than I, so she went. I want you to have a better life then what you have had so far. Promise Me," she murmured trying her best to keep from gagging.

_ And it won't leave me alone,_

_These wounds wont seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Sonya reached out and moved a dampened bang from her mother's mature face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed her mom on the forehead.

"I promise mom…I will find him. But promise me you will stay alive?" Sonya said, giving her mother one last kiss.

Pan gave a weak laugh." I will try dear, now go before I have no time." She took Sonya's hand and held it for a few minutes.

Sonya's eyes flooded with tears as she looked at her sick mother. Taking one last glance, she left.

Pan sighed and waited a few minutes before trying to fall asleep. She heard something rustling in the closet.

"Who's there?" Pan asked.

_There's just too much that time,_

_Will not erase,_

_When you cried I, wipe away all of your tears_

A deep, low voice answered her." Oh, So you don't remember me? I thought you would have, seeing as how I almost killed your grandfather. Here is something that will make you remember." He said, throwing a beam onto the bed.

Pan scrambled up to the corner away when the beam exploded. " Seventeen" She muttered under her breath.

" Wow, now you remember me." He said, taking a step out of the closet." Gosh it was getting stuffy in there, all by my lonesome." He added, flicking some of his raven hair out of his eyes.

" How long have you been in there?" Pan asked, sitting up.

" Long enough to hear that Sonya is gone for a while." Seventeen answered.

"Which would be how long?"

" About uh, about I don't know, I just transported into here," Seventeen answered back. " And while I am waiting for you to reply, wait. Don't reply. I am getting tired of you sitting here asking these stupid pathetic questions."

Pan laughed. " Nice answer Mr. I know everything."

_When you screamed I,_

_ Fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have, all of me_

Seventeen snickered. " Well, I say. Let's go on a joy ride, how's about it?" He said, leaning on the counter.

Pan just looked at him." Where will we be going and what about Sonya?" She asked.

" Well, you and I will be in the wilderness, and in a few years, we will come back for Sonya, after we get a house, that way she will be well taken care of until we come back." He explained.

_" But that's not all of it. She doesn't know the other half" _he thought evilly.

Pan just looked at him." Well, all right then, but I don't think I will make it while we are gone.

Seventeen thought for a moment." Actually, you will be nursed back to health by me, now lets go to the healing springs, so you can get better, ok?"

Pan nodded." All right then. Let's go."

Seventeen smiled evilly. He picked Pan up and turned around, as she got dressed. He picked her up and flew out the window.

Meanwhile

Sonya blasted through the air. " I am glad Mom trained me while she could, otherwise, I would have to go the hard way." She thought.

She flew upwards to keep away from the viewers on the streets. Well, Mom also told me a story when I was younger…She said that her uncle lived with her grandparents and they lived right next to a really huge, beautiful waterfalls. I wonder where it could be.

Through the clouds, and through the forests she flew, searching for her uncle when she felt 2 strong Ki's near her.

She flew behind a bush and watched the two guys fight with interest.

Goku laughed. " Well, I feel a small Ki near us. I wonder who it is."

Goten looked confused. " Well, let's-"

Sonya flew out of the bush, and burst into Goku's arms.

" Whoa there, who are you?" He asked, getting up.

" Are you Pan's grandfather?" She asked.

" Well there, you seem to be getting into my business. By any chance, how do you know Pan? And yes, she is my granddaughter, but she isn't here right now." Goku replied.

" I thought you were dead!" Sonya replied.

" Well, Shen-Long decided it was best he kept me here, since earth didn't really have a protector anymore. Why do you ask, and who are you?"

Sonya sat down, well, want a story on why I am here?" she asked.

Goku nodded." Well, I have time for a story before I get back to training. Sure, go right ahead." He sat on the ground cross-legged. And so did Goten. " Ok, I am ready now" He said.

Sonya told him about she being born by Pan, how they have been very poor, and a few other things Goku asked. When she got finished, which was about a few hours later, Goku was stunned.

" So right now, Pan is dying, and you are asking us if we can help?" Goku asked. " I am just trying to get it straight here. I really need to know after all."

Sonya laughed.

Goten still had the dazed look planted on his face. " So now I am a great- Uncle, and I am only-"

Sonya interrupted him." 39 years old." She said.

Goku laughed." Guess we have an answer and looks like you really didn't need to try and count with your fingers!"

Sonya nodded, laughing all the while.

" Well, from what I was told, Pan had left because she wanted to see how life was under different circumstances. Nobody ever told me that she had a baby. Then I am wondering why Pan had left in the first place when she knew she was pregnant-" Goku started mumbling.

Sonya laughed again. " Too many questions? I know, I will answer them later, when we have the time."

" I also never found out who your dad was. Who is he?" Goten asked." And If I catch or see him, I will pulverize him!"

Sonya looked at Goten with saddened eyes." Are you sure you want to kill the president of Capsule Corps?" she asked.

Goten and Goku stared at Sonya as they left for the hospital.

Nobody spoke, until Goten broke the silence.

" So. Sonya, have you ever fought in a battle before?" he asked.

" Well, not exactly. When Mom had the time after work, she would teach me the basics of what she learned, and that was about it, I had to learn for myself. It was real hard. But I have surpassed her right now, and I am almost to the point where I can achieve super saiyin."

" Wow, then how did you get so smart?" Goten asked.

" Well, You know how Gohan is my grandpa? Well, He is a smart Alec as you all know, and I inherited that from the family!" she stated proudly.

Goku was amazingly silent.

" Hey dad, do you think you could train Sonya with me after we sort all this out?"

Goku looked at Goten." Sure, we will have to put a few tests on her, and then she will be fine, now lets go to the hospital!

A few hours later

The group headed into the hospital building. Unfortunately, Goku took the elevator so he had to take the long way, due to his lack of liking needles. It took some pressure just to get him in as well.

Sonya led them into Pan's room, where she was supposedly staying.

She tugged on Goku's arms as he held his hands against the doorway.

" I don't wanna go in there! There could be needles, or doctors, or-" He wasn't finished as Sonya beamed him in the middle of his stomach and made him let go, causing him to fall on her.

Sonya sighed. She dragged Goku into the room, and then dropped him all of a sudden. He fell with a thud onto the hard floor.

Her knees buckled. The doctors were in there, and so were policemen.

"What happened to mommy?" She asked one of the doctors.

" We don't know Sonya, we don't know." The doctor said, shaking her head.

Goku got up." What happened to Pan?"

Sonya ran into his arms and wept. " They don't know what happened to mom!" she said, her tears flowing, making Goku's Gi wet and soggy.

Goku stared up at the sky." Oh pan, why did you leave so soon? And why did you die?"

What they didn't know was that Pan was alive, and that Seventeen was with her.

ALL RIGHT! I am finished! If you have any questions, please email me at ashleybell2mchsi.com, so I may answer them as good as possible, thanks! And please no flames! Thanks!


End file.
